Split
by EASTWEST SUN
Summary: The most hated and most misunderstood wizard now trying to save his legacy. But his fate gave him a twisting situation. His sole is now inside of a muggle, with the man's soul. Thus, a split personality created. Now Salazar Slytherin must fight for his name, his honor, his house and home. But he is not alone. Two persons will help him, who has their own fascinating story to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Split**

I do not own Harry Potter. This story is purely written for fun, not for any profit.

Hello everybody. This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. Please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

**Agen, France, 1531**

The only jewellery shop in the city was empty in the morning. The owner sat beside a table. He was checking some jewels when someone walked into his shop.

"Bonjour, monsieur." The owner greeted the visitor. The man standing before him was wearing an emerald green cloak. He was old, with long pointy white beard and a bald head. His skin was wrinkled. In his left hand, he had a black coloured walking stick. He had a ring with a small red stone in his right hand.

"Bonjour." The man replied. He was speaking French in a very light British accent. His voice was not loud, but it has some authoritative aura.

"I believe that you sell and buy jewelleries." The man said," I have some gold for sale."

The owner looked at the table where the stranger put those things he wanted to sell. There were three gold chains, a gold ring and some gold cutlery.

"Monsieur, there are chains but no lockets." The owner asked while weighing the items.

"There are lockets. But those are family heirlooms and I will not sell them. I will rather end my life before selling them."

"I can understand monsieur." The owner said in a sad smile. These types of people were not really uncommon for him. There were many scions of old and ancient families, who came into his shop to sell jewelleries. They would sell everything, unlike this man who was protective over his family heirlooms.

"I can give you one hundred Francs for these items." He said.

The stranger did not said anything, just nodded his head. The owner gave him hundred gold coins in a small bag.

"Merci, monsieur." The stranger said.

"Merci. If you have any other things to sell, monsieur, then do not hesitate to come here."

The stranger smiled at the owner and left the jewellery shop. His next destination would be the inn.

The innkeeper greeted him with a smile and directed him towards his usual table. He had the usual bread and soup.

A group of young men were sitting beside his table. One of them was telling a story. The other men were listening to him.

"And we tied the witch to the stake. Her two demon babies were also tied. You know, we thought she had offered herself to demon. She actually confessed during interrogation that she was a witch. But when we were just about to light the fire, the unthinkable happened."

"What happened?" one of the listener asked, curiosity was dripping from his voice.

"God's wrath was upon us. I still shake with fear if I thought about it. It turned out that the girl was innocent."

"What are you saying?", now every men and women in the inn were listening the story, except of our old stranger, who was silently breaking his bread.

"The day was bright and sunny. But out of the blue, a storm came, and we heard the roar of a lion. At first, we thought that it was the witch, but then we saw him."

"Who was there?" A middle aged woman asked.

"The man was tall. He had long red hair and beard. He was dressed in a red and golden cloak. There was a silver rapier in his hand. A big lion was walking with him."

"Then?" An old man asked. He had a glass of wine in his hand, but forgot to drink.

"The bishop and the priest of local church were there too. That man walked to the priest said only one word to him. Confess." The story-teller licked his lips, and then in one sip, he drank his wine. Then he again began telling his story.

"Then something happened. Something beyond our imagination, something that disgusted all of us. The priest confessed his lust at the young widow, the mother of twin babies. She constantly refused him, so out of revenge, he plotted against her. He wanted to burn her alive. The crowd started demanding justice, but the stranger rebuked all of us. He said that God has vested the authority of justice only to the king, and warned us not to take justice in our own hands. He also said if we again tried to mob justice, then we will all be at the receiving end of God's thunder."

"But she confessed, right?" One man asked.

"May be that poor girl could not bear the torture anymore." A new voice boomed into the inn.

Every one present in the inn were looking at the source of the new voice. The man was young. He went to the counter and purchased a bottle of wine. Then he walked towards the door, but before leaving, he turned again.

"They had burn her babies with red hot iron, in front of her own eyes. At that time she made her choice. She thought that maybe she will have peace in her death."

The man then went out of the inn.

"Who is he?" one young man asked.

"He is new here. Came from Paris a few days ago. But that guy is shady. Someone said that he is some kind of warlock, that he can predict future." The story teller said.

Our old stranger was just finished his meal. He was standing up from the bench when he felt the familiar feeling of a parchment under his leg. There was a piece of folded parchment on the floor. He took the parchment and opened it. There was something written on it in French.

"Master of the king of snakes, you thought that your personal crusade can save the world, and then you are wrong. Mankind will change, but it will take time. You had an argument with your friends, and left your home. But do you know the consequences? Your house will be corrupted. Your students will kill under your name. If you want to know more, meet me at the local apothecary. Your well wisher, N."

The old man put the parchment in his robe's pocket and walked outside the inn. He was walking in a calm mood, but in his mind, there were thousands of questions running like a storm. In a moment, he found himself in front of the apothecary. It was a small, poorly lit shop. Right now, only one man was standing inside. It was the strange young man from the inn.

The old man entered into the apothecary. The young man directly looked into his eyes.

"I see you got my letter. Thank you for coming."

"How do you know all this?" The old man asked.

"Look into my mind. I know you can. Get the wand out and look."

The old man's hands were shaking. He somehow collected himself and took out a small black wooden stick. He pointed the stick to the young man's forehead. Then he muttered a word.

"Leglimens."

A few moments after, the old stranger was walking in the road. His face was pale. He was walking feebly, as if he lost much of his energy. He somehow reached his home, a small shack. Then he went to his living room and sat on the floor, silent tears were flowing from his eyes.

After finishing his fourth bottle, the last in his house, the old man was now fully intoxicated. He took out a small knife from his pocket and start scratching the wooden floor of the room. He was carving mindlessly with shaking hands, when suddenly his hand slipped from the knife's handle and went down, slashing his palm.

Drops of blood starts pouring on the floor, and on the carvings. The intoxicated old man did not care for his wound. He just slept on the floor.

What he did not see was the carvings on the floor with blood on them. The carvings were now glowing with white beams. Then a white light came from the floor, engulfing the whole room.

When the white light finally disappeared, the small room was empty. There was no sign of the old man.

At the same time, the young prophet in his room smiled to himself. He was looking in front of him, where a pot of water was placed over a metal tripod.

"The future is now in your hands, my friend."

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Split**

I do not own Harry Potter. This story is purely written for fun, not for any profit.

**Chapter 2**

**London, England, 2019**

Seventy three years old Professor Sean Stevens was lying on the hospital bed. His body was experiencing rapid multi-organ failure. Doctors were losing hope. They even set a deadline of twenty hours. He could hear the faint beeping of the ECG machine attached with his chest.

He was thinking about his whole life. Born in 1946, lost his parents at the day he got his masters degree in electronics engineering. He worked for sometime in corporate sectors then finally joined as a lecturer in a college. He loved teaching very much. Young bright students were always liked by him. But he did not have a good family life. His wife cheated on him in the sixth month of their marriage. He was so hurt that he did not marry again. He thought that his life will be complete with his students and friends and acquaintances. But now in his deathbed, he understood that he in all his life was a very lonely person. Now he is dying alone also.

"I have good friends, good money, and all the luxury in my life. But I did not have a companion, a lover. That will be the one unsolved wish in my life."

He closed his eyes, hearing the beeping for a last time. Then everything became silent.

Sean opened her eyes and saw himself in a white room. But he was not alone. An old man was standing there. The man was bald, clad in an emerald cloak. Sean looked at his eyes. Then suddenly the old man's body became a pile of dust. Sean screamed in horror, only to find his body taking the same form of dust.

Salazar Slytherin opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of a strange room. His full body was aching with pain. With great effort, he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself.

The room was not his room in France. It was...suddenly his mind shook violently.

Then he felt something in his mind. It was...a very different sensation.

Then suddenly someone screamed in his mind, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Salazar felt that his mind was getting shattered into pieces.

"What the hell is happening?" He said. But at the moment he heard his voice, he was shocked to his core.

The voice was not sounded like him. He had a deep and gruff voice, and now it was changed. The pitch is lighter than his voice.

Then again he felt that sensation in his mind.

"What is happening?" Someone spoke inside his head.

Now Slytherin was afraid.

"Who is this?" He said. His voice startled him again.

"Who the hell are you? What is happening with me?" The voice in his mind echoed again.

Salazar knew that he was not dreaming. Something was very much wrong with him.

"My name is Salazar...Salazar Slytherin."

The voice in his mind was silent for a bit. Then it replied,

"My name is Sean Stevens. So, Mr. Slytherin, can you please explain to me why you are in my body?"

Salazar was gobsmacked.

"What do you mean?"

The voice inside his mind laughed, "Go to the bathroom. Look at the mirror."

Salazar literally ran inside the small bathroom attached to the room. He stood in front of the mirror.

In the mirror, there was the face of a young lad. The lad had bright blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Deus malum sit! What is it? How is this happening with me?" Salazar screamed.

"You are sharing my concern, Salazar. But one other thing was crossing my mind." The voice in his mind said. But the tone was almost melancholy.

"What other thing?" Salazar asked.

"Well, I was in a hospital..."

"What is a hospital?" Salazar asked. The word was entirely new to him.

"Are you serious? You don't know what is it?" Sean's voice was amused.

"A hospital is a place where you go to treat your diseases. But I was there because I was old and literally it was the last few days of my life. Then I died. My heart ceased beating. But after sometime, I saw myself in a strange white room with another man. That another man was old. He was bald headed and with white beard, wearing a green clock. Then suddenly his body and also my body were become like dust."

Salazar was really astonished now. He somehow found his voice.

"The other person you saw was me. That was how I looked like. But what is this place? Where are we?"

"This room used to be my apartment in London while I was an engineering student."

London! Yesterday, he was in France, and now, in London. His legs were feeling weak. So he sat on the only chair in the room, trying his best to clear his mind. Suddenly he felt his head turning without him doing it.

He again heard Sean's voice inside his mind.

"Both of us can control this body. Well, this is good. Now we just have to figure out what to do next."

Salazar was getting irritated by the calmness of Sean's voice.

"How can you be so calm with all of these?" He screamed.

Sean was silent for a moment. Then he said in a sad voice,

"I guess, it was all related with my previous life or I don't know how to say it, because it is obvious that somehow I travelled into my past with you occupying my body. My death also may be a reason in it. I have experienced a full life once, if I have to experience it once again, it is totally fine with me."

"You are not dead and neither is I.", Salazar said. His mind and brain were calming down.

"Look Sean, I am sorry for my behaviour. I was angry, helpless and my mind was really messed up. Yesterday, I found out that every single thing that I care for is shattered. It all happened because one bad decision of me. I felt that leaving Hogwarts will solve every single problem, but..."

"Hogwarts?", Sean asked," What is it?"

Salazar smiled.

"Let's settle down. I am going to tell you a story."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. But I was too much busy with studies.**

**I will try to update soon. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Split**

I do not own Harry Potter. This story is purely written for fun, not for any profit.

Italics lines are thoughts of Sean.

**Chapter 3**

**London, England, 1973**

A few moments ago, Salazar Slytherin found that he doesn't need to speak for communication with Sean. The other person in his head could hear is every single thought. When he found that out, he immediately tried to pull up his occlumency shields, but then felt a piercing pain in his head.

"Ohh...my head." He closed his eyes. Then he heard a voice inside his head.

"_It seems that you need some help. Here, let me help you."_

Salazar felt the body (well, now his body!), stood up without him doing so. His body walked to the only table inside the room. His hand opened a drawer and pulled out a small glass bottle. His hands then opened the bottle and took a small white circular thing from it. Then, his hand put that thing in his mouth. For a second, Salazar felt a slight bitter taste on his tongue, which reminded him about his potion making skills.

"What was that?"

"_It is a medicine for headache. "_

Salazar closed his eyes. This muggle 'medicine' or whatever was actually good. The throbbing pain in his head was now decreasing. He heaved a sigh, trying to organise his thoughts in his mind. Suddenly he remembered about the presence in his head.

"_Don't worry; I am not peeping in your thoughts. They are locked inside a hut in front of me. I have no intention to break into it."_

He heard a light smile inside his head. A small smile formed into his lips too.

They could become friends, could they?

"_Well, I like to become friends."_

Salazar nodded. He felt in his gut that Sean Stevens could be trusted.

"I am going to share my stories with you. ", He thought into his mind," If you want to judge me, then you are welcome."

Then he lowered his mental shields.

Half an hour had been passed. If some outsider saw them now, he or she will saw Sean Stevens sitting on his chair with both eyes closed. But only the two (?) inside the room knew otherwise.

Another seven minutes later, Sean opened the eyes.

"_So let me get this straight, you and three friends of yours established a school? A school to teach magic, real magic with real wand and potion and spells and stuff? Then you had some arguments with them and left the school, doing what seems like a personal crusade."_

"I was a fool. I thought that this was the right path. But clearly I was wrong. Now, my reputations, my house all are ruined. My name is a synonym for pureblood supremacy, and my students are eager to commit genocide in my name. I was shattered to my core. I drunk four bottles and woke up in this stage."

Sean was silent for a moment. He saw everything in the wizard's mind. If someone told him about wizard and witches six months ago, he would buy them a ticket to the nearest lunatic asylum. But this time he was not so sure.

Because, he literally died at the ripe age of seventy three. Then find himself in his twenty five year old body, with a wizard in it. A wizard who lost everything he cared. Just like him.

He woke up exactly two days after he buried his mom and dad.

He just finished his master's degree in electronics. He was going to get a job in a good company, though he always liked teaching.

Then he got the worst news.

His mom and dad had an accident, while coming to London. A heavy truck failed its brakes and collided with their car, killing them instantly. He actually forgot about the day, but while taking out the medicine bottle from the drawer, he saw something that flashed like a lightning in his mind, cleared his memory.

Today was the day when he attempted to shoot himself. He saw his dad's Webley revolver in the drawer. He sneaked that from his house after his parent's funeral. In his previous life, his old landlady, the widow Mrs Hart saw him pointing the gun into his forehead from the open window and talked him out of it.

"You are going to kill yourself today?" He heard Salazar's soft voice.

"_Not this time. Not anymore."_

The chains of events happened then were different from the previous time. This time, Mrs Hart did not drop the tray of food after seeing him pointing the revolver on his forehead. Now this time, she coaxed him a little with her sweet words, and then left him with a small kiss on his forehead.

Salazar liked the old lady too. She reminded him of her mom. He felt tears coming out from his eyes.

"_She is like that. Her maternal instinct engulfed every single tenant of this house."_

Salazar smiled a bit. Then he concentrated to the tray of food.

"_Now this is something. You got inside my body and you are eating my food also. What next will you do now?"_

Salazar heard Sean's laughter inside his head. The other person inside his body was joking with him. But he could not laugh. He and his mind both were silent. Sean felt that too.

"_Salazar, I was just joking. I did not want to hurt you. I am sorry if I hurt you."_

"No, Sean. I am not offended. I was just thinking about my next move. I know what to do now. I am going to clean up the mess that I created. I am going to clean up the Slytherin name and the Slytherin house. I am going to uproot that pureblood bigotry from the society. I will spill my sweat and blood..."

Salazar suddenly stopped speaking. He suddenly remembered that he was inside another man's body.

"I am sorry, Sean. I forgot that..."

Sean stopped him in the middle of his thought.

"_Will you give me some time to think?"_

Salazar agreed. Then he again concentrated into the food.

At the night, Salazar was lying on the small bed in the room. Sean was silent for a long time. Salazar did not bother him. He would respect Sean's decision.

But, why this time travel happened?

He was getting impatient. His mind was literally jumbled. He could not decide what to do or think when he felt something.

The sensation was too much familiar to him. It was the unmistakeable feeling of a large amount of magical energy gathering.

Salazar felt numb. He did not have his wand. He was feeling a little afraid. He was thinking about what to do when suddenly his body jumped from the bed and ran towards the table. Then his right hand opened a drawer and pulled out a hard, black, curved thing.

At the same moment, a bright white light engulfed the whole room. The light was so bright, that it literally blinded his eyes.

Then suddenly he heard two loud "Thud" sound.

"Thud! Thud!"

Then he heard a voice, no, actually two voices.

"Ouch! Ow! Al, get off me!" The voice was sounded like a small boy.

"Shut up Scor! I have no intention to be over you."

Salazar felt Sean taking control over the body. Then suddenly, he roared

"Hands Up! Both of you!"

With the command, he jumped again and pressed the light switch. In a second, the room filled with bright light.

Then he saw two little boys in front of him. Both of them were wizards, blatantly recognised by the wands in their hands.

Salazar saw one boy, who was pointing his wand towards him. The tip of the wand was glowing, preparing to fire a spell. He ignored the pain inside his head and concentrated hard. After a second, a wandless expelliarmus hit both of them.

Both of them were disarmed in a second. Their two wands found their place in his left hand. Suddenly he heard Sean's voice inside his head.

"_Well, well, well! Looks like the night is still young, old chap."_

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for this long delay, but my life was messed up with studies and exams.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Split**

I do not own Harry Potter. This story is purely written for fun, not for any profit.

Italics lines are thoughts of Sean.

**Chapter 4**

**London, England, 1973**

Sean Stevens was looking the scene in front of him rather curiously. In front of him, there were two small boys on the ground. Both of them were at most twelve years old. The boys had something like small sticks in their hands. His revolver was pointed towards them.

Then he saw the black haired kid pointing his stick towards him. Was the tip of the stick...glowing?

Sean could not understand what to do. He could not shoot a little boy. But then he felt Salazar concentrating hard in his mind.

Then suddenly he saw a bright red light came from his left hand and hit both the boys. The sticks from both kid's hands were floated into the air and came to his left hand.

This was the first time when Sean saw proper magic in front of him. He was shocked at first, then fascinated.

"_Well, well, well! Looks like the night is still young, old chap." _He thought.

Salazar was looking at the two kids in front of him. One boy had blonde hair, while the other had jet black. Their faces had a strange mixture of innocence and sadness. They were both wearing same type of fur coat, red robe and a belt. Must be a uniform, Salazar thought in his mind.

"_Hogwarts uniform?" _He heard Sean's thought inside his head.

"No. Hogwarts uniform is not like that." Salazar thought. Then he looked at the boys'.

"Who are you? How did you come into this room?"

The black haired boy did not say anything, just glared at him. His eyes were green, green like a killing curse. It was the blond boy who spoke up first.

"We did not want to intrude. Please believe us."

His tone was soft and polite. Salazar immediately grew a likeness towards him. He was thinking about what to ask next when suddenly he heard the black haired boy speaking.

"This is absurd! This cannot be happening!"

His eyes were focused to the calendar hanging on the wall. The calendar which was proudly announcing the year '**1973'.**

His hands started shaking. He put his right hand inside his robe and pulled out a golden chain. There was something attached with the chain. Something looked like a half part of a broken hourglass.

The blonde boy was silently watching his friend. When he saw the broken hourglass, his pale face became paler. His lips trembled a little bit.

"My god! The time turner's broken! What will we do now?"

The word 'time turner' was unknown to Salazar, but he could guess the concept behind it, and he did not sure that he liked it a bit.

"My goodness kids! Don't tell me you guys were attempting to travel in time. Do you know how dangerous it was? You could have been killed? How old are you, eleven or twelve? This is not a toy to play, you understand?"

"What do you mean by eleven or twelve?" The blonde boy spoke. Then suddenly he looked at his friend. Both of them looked at each other.

Then they screamed at the top of their voices.

Salazar immediately made up an invisible, soundproof bubble to counter the screaming. He used the blonde kid's wand.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" He roared.

Both the boys were silent in a second. Salazar rubbed his forehead. His old headache was coming back again.

"Look kids," He said in a tired voice," Both of us started in the wrong foot. Can we please freshly restart again? I can understand that both of you are in trouble. I can try to help you both. But for that, we must cooperate with each other."

Both of them looked at each other, and then looked at him. Then the black haired kid spoke to him for the first time.

"I am sorry for my behaviour. My mind was literally messed up. Both of us tried to help a father who lost his son. But, we messed up pretty badly."

Deep sincerity was glowing out from each and every word spoken by him. Sean felt that too.

"_He strongly believed in his course, Salazar. His friend believed in him."_

"You are right, Sean." Salazar thought. Then he spoke again.

"Tell me your names, kids."

"My name is Albus, Albus Severus Potter. ", the black haired kid said.

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.", the blonde said.

"I am going to use your name, Sean." Salazar quickly thought.

"_No, Salazar. Tell them the truth. How could they trust you if you lie to them?"_

"But my name is the key piece of the extreme distrust? I think that both of them must be in Gryffindor, otherwise they did not do something rash like that."

"_Don't jump into conclusion headfirst, Salazar. That was more like your friend Gryffindor, as much as I understand him. " _Sean's voice was hard.

Salazar begrudgingly realised that his friend has a point. He heaved a sigh.

Then he looked at the boys, who were sitting on the floor.

"Are you boys from Hogwarts?"

Both of them nodded.

"Gryffindor?"

Both of them nodded, but this time negatively.

"Ravenclaw? Huffelpuff?"

Again they nodded, negatively.

Salazar felt his heartbeat increasing.

"No Slytherin of mine can do this type of reckless thing! Are you telling the truth?"

Albus looked directly into his eyes.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter. I was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was from Slytherin house. Just like me and Scorpius."

His voice had something in it. Salazar felt that. He knew that Sean felt too. That boy's voice had a mix of strength and sadness. His eyes had the spark of rebellion. It must be some family issue.

His friend, Scorpius was not totally different from him. But his grey eyes did not have the same rebellious spark like his friend. His grey eyes flashed a deep sadness. He probably lost someone very dear to him.

Salazar was so engulfed in his thought that he did not hear Scorpius' voice.

"Can you please give us our wands back? We promise we will not cause any trouble.", Scorpius asked him again.

"Umm...oh yeah sure. ", He handed back them their wands. Then he again felt Sean taking control.

"Okay, kids. Let's call it a night today. You guys go to sleep on the bed. I am taking the mattress on the floor. We will talk tomorrow. Good night."

"But who are you? We gave you our name, but did not get yours?", Scorpius said.

"No, Sean, Don't!", Salazar felt Sean's answer.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. Nice to meet you too."

**A/N: So this is chapter 4.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
